Perfect For You
by rae of sunshinexx
Summary: Just a day in the life of St. Berry  future


**Based on my RP (..com) this is just a snippet in the St. Berry future. **

**Perfect For You**

She threw herself down onto the bed, her arms over her eyes as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

All day. Every second of the morning and afternoon had been spent with tears and cleaning and trying to appease everyone to the point where she just wanted nothing else other than to lie down and forget it all.

"Hey," echoed throughout the room as she pealed back her arm to look up at him. He stood before her, a tired smile etched upon his features and his curls in disarray. She could tell that his work day had almost been as stressful as hers.

"I'm guessing trying to finish up SING isn't half as easy as you thought, is it Jess?" She teased, leaning up to look at him.

"And I'm guessing that two three year-olds aren't easy to handle either, Rachel," she gave him a look as he spoke, rolling her eyes slightly before standing and moving to stand in front of him.

Instantly she wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her head fall upon his chest as she let his heartbeat lull her some. "If Harrison pulled Lily's hair one more time and if she retaliated by smacking him once more, I was going to leave them off somewhere and never come back," she muttered, listening as his chuckle resonated around her.

"I'm sure you'd eventually come to miss them," he said, pulling her back slightly to look at her. "Are they napping now?"

She simply nodded, sighing slightly. "I finally got them to go down a little bit ago. I was going to sleep a little bit myself before you came home," she said with a shrug, looking up to him through her lashes.

"Then go to sleep," he murmured as he kissed her forehead. "I'll lay with you for a little bit and when they wake up from their naps, I can take them to the park or something. You've dealt with the twins all day and I only saw them a bit this morning. It'll give me some time with them," she smiled to him as he spoke, nodding as she took his hand in hers.

"Alright then, but when you come back and have left them somewhere, I will say I told you so."

She could hear their whispers and his soft chuckle. She could feel the weight of the bed shift lightly and could hear as Lily giggled. "You know, you three would make the worst spies," she said with her eyes stilled closed, opening one slowly to look at her husband and two children as they sat before her.

"Daddy took us to the park," Harrison said matter-of-factly, moving so that he was closer to his mother as Lily wrapped her little arms around Jesse.

"Did he?" She asked with faux surprise, looking to both of the twins as Lily began to vigorously nod her head. "I swinged really high," she murmured and Rachel had to stifle her laugh for a moment.

"See, they are perfect little angels," Jesse said with a smug grin, forcing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"I guess since you used to be like them, you know how to handle them then," she teased, hugging Harrison to her for a moment before looking back at the clock. "Well, because I know your Daddy, I know you either only ate maoams or nothing at all so let's go get some dinner," she muttered as she moved to stand, Harrison resting on her hip.

Jesse moved to stand beside her as he mirrored her position but with Lily on his opposite hip. "And that was one time I gave them maoams for dinner," he muttered, kissing the top of her head as Rachel laughed.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

"No!" She screamed until her laughter took over, Rachel smiling as she watched Jesse tickle their daughter on the couch with Harrison. "Stop Daddy," she cried, giggling as she feebly attempted to push her brother and father's hands off her.

"You have to say the magic words," Jesse said with a grin, looking to their son who nodded. "Fine, Daddy and Harrison are the best boys in the world," she muttered, causing Rachel to chuckle as she moved closer to them.

"But Mommy's better," Lily said with a giggle, looking up to her mother who stood above Jesse ready to return his and Harrison's 'torture'.

"DADDY!" Harrison screamed, causing Jesse to turn around and grab Rachel by the waist, pulling her down with them as she laughed. Lily stood up then, her hands on her hips as she looked to her father sternly. "Do not hurt, Mommy."

Rachel watched as Jesse tried to keep the smile off his face, nodding to Lily and holding up his hands in surrender. "I promise to not hurt your mother...but only if she promises to call it a truce."

She nodded in response, everyone looking to Lily. "Good," she muttered, causing Rachel to laugh out loud, reaching for her daughter who moved towards her. "Thank you for protecting me," she whispered, pecking Lily on the cheek before looking up at the clock.

"Alright! It's 8:30, you two know what that means. Pajamas, movie and then bed," she muttered, ushering them into their respective rooms and Rachel helping Lily get ready for bed while Jesse did the same with Harrison.

Lily fought with Rachel on which pajamas she wanted to wear, continually saying that her Belle pajamas were much better than her Snow White ones. "Please, Lil, just put on the ones I picked out," she pleaded, looking to her stubborn daughter with a sigh. Rachel watched as her daughter crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, tears filling up her eyes until she finally did what was asked of her and put on the Snow White pajamas that were laid on her bed. "Daddy lets me wear the pajamas I want to wear," she mumbled, sitting cross legged on the floor of her bedroom.

Sighing, Rachel bent down to pick up Lily as her little girl began to cry. _Guess she's more like I am than I thought,_ she thought to herself, looking to her as she bounced her lightly on her hip. "How about I let you pick the movie we watch since I'm making you wear these pajamas? Harrison and Daddy picked the last one, so it's our turn and you get to chose," she said with a smile, Lily brightening up as she looked to her mom. "Can we watch _Funny Girl_?"

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Rachel's fingers were idly running through Harrison's curls as he slept with his head resting in her lap. He'd fallen asleep almost as soon as the movie started, Lily sitting up and all but bouncing in her father's lap.

"How come Nick doesn't do the same things with Sadie that you do with me, Daddy?" she asked as she turned to face Jesse, Rachel letting a small smile take over as she watched Jesse pause the movie, turning Lily around to face him. "Because, unlike Nick, there is nothing more important to me than you and your brother and your mom."

"Not even singing?" she asked, her tone somewhat challenging and Rachel had to keep from laughing, pretend she wasn't listening in on their conversation. "Not even singing," he replied, and Lily leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek, turning back around to wait for her father to resume their film.

Shifting slightly so that she was leaning into Jesse, Rachel looked up to him with a smile upon her face. "Singing is less important to you than me?" she teased in a whispered, watching as he shrugged. "Well, maybe not you but definitely these two," he responded, earning him a playful slap on the arm. "Fine, you are more important than anything. Better?" he said, giving her a roll of his eyes with a smile still present on his face. "Perfect," she mumbled, leaning up to quickly give him a kiss before she returned to the movie, falling asleep to the final verse of _My Man_ in her husband's arms.


End file.
